


Bad at Relationships

by sloppydorito



Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Break Up, Fighting, Hangover, Hurt, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Alcohol Consumption, bad relationships, blood warning, early franz, fighting too there's graphic descriptions of fighting, verbally and physically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppydorito/pseuds/sloppydorito
Summary: Alex is really bad at keeping and maintaining his romantic relationships with others. This negatively impacts his relationship with Nick and future relationships he may have with others.**There are graphic depictions of fighting, which is verbal and physical. There's also talk of blood, it's intense and graphic. Some mentions of alcohol consumption are present, but are not vivid and are only used to discuss a hangover. Please do not read if any of these topics are unsettling or triggering to you.**
Relationships: Alex Kapranos/Nick McCarthy
Kudos: 2





	Bad at Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not a real story, completely FICTIONAL. I do not know nor own any members of Franz Ferdinand. Please DO NOT share this story, or any of my works, with any current member of Franz Ferdinand, Nick McCarthy, or anyone associated with them.

_ “I think we should stop seeing each other like this…” _

_  
_ _ “What? Why? What’s wrong?” _

_  
_ _ “Alex, you knew just as well as I did that it wasn’t going to last.” _

_  
_ _ “But-” _

_  
_ _ “No buts, Alexander. We only got together to feel better about hooking up after the tour.” _

_ “I think I actually love you, Nick.” _

_  
_ _ “No, Alex, you love the idea of having someone to share the bed with. You love the idea of what our relationship could have been. But we never did anything together. It was just a show. And it hurt me so, so much. Maybe you’ll do better with the next person, I have hope you will. But you’ve lead me on these last couple of months...you can’t just hint and hint at something bigger, like engagement and not follow through…” a lump form in Nick’s throat, making it difficult to keep up his strong, seemingly unbothered facade “...you just sit there and only did stuff for yourself! I threw out so many aspects of my life for you. And you? You did nothing for me. You still flirted with fans and our friends,  _ **_in front of me._ ** _ You liked the attention you got from the media for being openly gay, but never once talked about our actual relationship or me.” _

_ “Nick, please don’t go, can we please talk?” _

_  
_ _ “We had our chances to do that before, Alex, but anytime we sat down to talk about our relationship, it turned into something else.” And with that, Nick walked out, leaving Alex alone on the couch. _

It had been a month since Nick left Alex. The flat they once shared had become messy, papers and trash scattered about the kitchen and dining area, takeout boxes decorated the living room, the once pristine bedroom was now full of unwashed clothes. Laying in the tub, hungover and in tears, Alex felt lost without Nick, it was now that he realized how little he did for Nick and in their relationship. The band had finished recording  _ You Could Have It So Much Better _ at this point and weren’t seeing each other as frequently, which made Alex grateful, the last person he wanted to face right now was Nicholas McCarthy. 

His limbs felt awkward and his whole body felt achy, the tub wasn’t the best bed, but he resided there for the night due to how much he drank. He could hear the faint sound of someone knocking on the front door and opening it. “Hello?” A familiar voice called out, Alex could only groan and slid deeper into the empty tub. Footsteps got closer and eventually stopped at the open bathroom door. 

“Alex? Are you good?” The soft familiar voice spoke, it was Bob.

  
“Mhm,” Alex hummed and tried to sit up in the tub, but the way he was stretched out made it impossible.

  
“Al, your flat is a mess. I could barely walk through it...are you okay?”

  
“No, Bob, I’m obviously not. I-I don’t know what to do without Nick around. I don’t know how to love or what love is. I just…” He trailed off, his head hurt and he began to choke up.

  
“Woah, hey there, it’s okay. I’m here for you. I won’t judge. Let it out, Alex.” Bob said calmly and sat on the toilet. 

Alex began full-on sobbing as he explained to Bob the break-up he and Nick had and that he knew it was all his fault. Bob sat there and listened, he knew it was all Alex needed. When Alex was able to collect himself better, he tried to get up again but struggled. Bob stood up and grabbed his arms and helped him gain his footage, he smiled at the older man and kept his arm around his back. “Can we at least get you to an actual bed?” Alex nodded and allowed Bob to guide him throughout the garbage and clothes that scattered the floor. They sat down on the queen-sized bed together and didn’t speak a word for a bit. Bob was the first to speak, “If you need any help cleaning, I wouldn’t mind giving you a hand. Anything that could make you feel better is anything I’m willing to do.” He looked over and smiled at Alex who was still, in fact, very hungover. Alex nodded, “Anything, Bob?”   
  
“Anything, Lexo, if it means you’ll be able to smile and get you on track again.”

“Kiss me.”   
  


“Wh-what? Alex, are you still drunk?”

“No, no, I’m not. Just hungover a bit, hence why you found me lounging in the tub.”

“Alex, are you sure this would even be a good idea? Have you ever thought of me that way? I don’t want you to get hurt again.” In reality, though, Bob didn’t want to get hurt if Alex disregarded him like he did Nick. Bob would often be the subject of Alex’s careless flirting around. He would be lying if he said he didn’t like the attention, but he knew it hurt Nick and played it off as uninterested. He didn’t want to be Alex’s cheap rebound, but, simultaneously, wanted the thrill of being with him.

“Bob. No. Please. Please kiss me.” Alex inched a bit closer to the younger man and Bob noted the heavy scent of old alcohol on his breath. Neither knew how to make the next move. Their faces were inches apart and the room was heating up, but they both felt so distant. Bob knew he wanted to kiss Alex’s soft lips, he had wanted to for a long time, but he knew it might hurt Nick and affect the band even more. His heart was racing and his mind was going just as fast, he gave in and closed the gap between them. It was a small peck at first, not very passionate in itself, but the sparks definitely flew. Both men were red-faced as they went in for another kiss, this one a bit more lustful than the last. It was new for both of them. Alex’s lips overlapped Bob’s by quite a bit, their hands were awkwardly touching each other and trying not to at the same time, the whole atmosphere felt humid and amazing. They were both high off of the kisses and continued digging deeper at one another, fighting for dominance in the kisses and physically.

The ecstasy of the kisses didn’t get to last long. Neither Alex nor Bob heard the door to the flat unlock and the footsteps approaching in the hall. A figure stood in the bedroom doorway, it was none other than Nick McCarthy. He looked at the two men on the bed together in anger and disgust. “I see you’ve moved on already,  **_Scheißkerl_ ** . And with Bob, too, amazing. One of the men you’d flirt with and probably compare me to. Wonderful. You literal piece of shit.”

Alex was caught off guard by Nick’s reappearance. “W-What are you even doing here?”   
  
“I’m here to get the rest of my shit, asshole. But I think I’ll come back after you finish fucking Bob.”   
  
“Woah, wait, Nick. That’s not what’s going on here.” Bob said defensively   
  
“What is it then, hm? Your tongue was down Alex’s throat. You were fondling each other. You’re both going at it on  _ our _ bed. So what is it, Robert?”

Bob went silent, he felt ashamed and angry not only for what he had done with Alex but for the way Nick was treating him over kisses. Alex stood up and found the words Bob couldn’t, “You know what Nick? Be mad. It’s been a month or so since you left. You dumped me. I’m entitled to move on and find someone new, cunt.”   
  
“Yeah, you move on to someone you were dying to bone when you were with me! You said his name during sex! You pampered him in front of me! You’re lucky I didn’t leave the band over this! You fucking ass, you don’t love anyone, you just want to have fuck buddies. So now, you’re going to lead Bob on, make him think you love him, and disregard him when another hot thing comes around!”   
  


“That’s not true!” Alex screamed and took a step closer to Nick, “Maybe I do love Bob! Maybe I did fucking love you! When you left it threw my whole life into a tizzy--”

  
“--Yeah, because no one was around to get you off.” 

“Shut the fuck up, Nick.  **_Shut. The. Fuck. Up._ ** You didn’t have to come here. You shouldn’t care where my dick is. You left me. No matter the context of our splitting up. We’re both free to carry on and be with who we want.” 

Alex was fuming at this point, his hands were in fists at his sides. Nick fell silent and just stared angrily at Alex and then at Bob. Bob sat quietly on the bed, feeling guilt and self-hatred for allowing himself to give in to Alex's requests, he looked down at the ground. Alex walked over to the closet and grabbed the trash bag filled with the remnants of Nick’s stuff and threw it at him, nearly toppling him over. 

“Take your shit and get out of my flat. I don’t fucking care what you do about the band or if you leave.  _ Fuck you _ for coming after me like that, and especially for coming down on Bob when I was the one to incite the kiss.” His breathing was heavy and the anger apparent in his face and body language. 

"No." Was the only thing to leave Nick's mouth as he stood his ground.

Alex took a step towards Nick and shoved him out into the hall, he hit the wall with a thud. Nick’s head hit the wall hard and it rattled him, but not enough to keep him from shoving Alex back into the room. Once he regained his footing better, he punched Alex in the face, effectively knocking him onto the bed. Bob stood up and grabbed Nick’s shoulders. “I know he started it, but don’t give in. Nick, pl--” Nick kneed him in the groin, hard, and he dropped to the floor, writhing in pain.    
  


“Fuck you, Bob. You knew what you were doing when you kissed him back. I’m an adult and I can think for myself, I don’t need the little baby art student telling me what to do.”

After putting Bob in his place, Nick turned his attention back to Alex. His nose was bleeding profusely, drops of blood had already stained the duvet, and began decorating Alex’s light shirt as he stood. Even then, he didn’t feel bad for the older man. A broken nose isn’t as bad as a shattered heart. Alex made the move to lunge at Nick and grabbed him by the throat and knocking him onto the floor. He loomed over Nick, straddling him to keep him down by the throat and so he couldn’t pull anything with his legs. His hands weren’t tight on Nick’s throat, his intentions weren’t to kill him. “Listen here, fucker, you don’t just waltz into  _ my  _ flat and dictate what goes on in  _ my  _ bed. It doesn’t matter if we shared it or not, I can sleep with whoever I please because we’re not together.”   
  


Blood from Alex’s nose was falling and landing on Nick’s face and shirt, making it difficult for him to respond. He just glared up at Alex, hatred apparent. “Get off me.” He struggled to get his arms up to shove Alex off, the grip on his throat tightened as his hands scratched at Alex’s forearms. His nails dug deep, drawing blood and creating trails of scratches. Alex let one hand off of Nick’s neck, giving him a moment to take a deep breath. He glared down at the man and wailed his fist straight into his nose. The sound of his fist colliding with Nick’s nose and Nick’s head bouncing off of the ground shook Alex. He stopped dead for a second, hands leaving Nick’s body entirely to assess what he had done. Alex expected Nick to immediately rebound as he did before, but there was no response, just blood flowing down the sides of Nick’s face, into his hair, and onto the hardwood floor. 

Bob, who was still on the ground near the bed, looked at Alex. “Is he okay? Oh my God, is he okay, Alex?” He couldn’t stand up or feel like he could move yet to help Alex assess what he had done. Alex got off of Nick and stood beside him. 

He looked over at Bob with panic in his eyes, “I...I didn’t mean to knock him unconscious…”   
  
“Call the paramedics. Now.”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Alex--”   
  
“--Look, he’s fine. He’s moving around!”   
  


“He probably has a concussion, Alex. He probably had one before when he hit the wall that hard.”  
  
Nick groaned and struggled to lift his head up. Everything felt heavy and light at the same time, the world was a blur. He couldn’t breathe out of his nose. The other two men watched in hopes that he would be fine and was just in shook from the blow. Nick’s head hit the ground again as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Alex stared on in horror at what he had managed to do. Not only did he assault Nick, but Nick had used the same force against him and Bob, who had essentially done nothing to Nick. He sighed and grabbed his cell, dialing 999. “Hello, I need paramedics and an officer. My friend and I got into a fight, he’s unconscious. Yes, he’s breathing normally. I believe his nose is broken. Yes, there is another person here. Yes, I’m aware. Thank you.” The phone call ended and Alex looked over at Bob, who had finally gotten up enough to sit on the bed. He tried to crack a small smile at the man, hoping to find some humor in the situation, but there was none. His ex was on the bedroom floor, definitely concussed and his nose broken due to him. His mate was on his bed, probably rendered infertile due to his ex. And he had a broken nose and assault charges pending due to his ex.


End file.
